toutes les couleurs du monde
by ylg
Summary: Le nouvel Avatar a redessiné le monde. Que faire de ce troisième pôle ? Edit: de l'intrusion des relations personnelles dans le comportement professionnel ? Un temps pour leurs devoirs envers le monde, et un temps à ne consacrer qu'à elles...
1. troisième pôle

**Titre :** Toutes les couleurs du monde  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Avatar: the Legend of Korra  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Korra(/Asami)  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _northern / southern lights_ » pour  genprompt bingo (aurore boréale/australe)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saisons 2, 3, 4  
 **Nombre de mots :** 800+

oOo

Unalaq apprit à Korra le concept des Aurores Boréales flottant dans le ciel au-dessus du Pole Nord, preuve d'une présence spirituelle. Il lui montra la possibilité d'Aurores Australes identiques, puis la força à en faire une réalité en ouvrant les portes mystiques aux deux pôles. Désormais les deux mondes, des humains et des esprits, étaient liés. D'étranges lueurs dansaient dans le ciel mais peu de monde réalisait quelles conséquences cachait cette beauté d'un point de vue spirituel.  
D'un point de vue terre-à-terre et pragmatique les deux portes offraient un nouveau mode de transport. Dans un monde où la technologie évoluait à toute vitesse, couper à travers le Monde des Esprits permettrait aux humains de passer d'un pôle à l'autre en quelques minutes au lieu de plusieurs jours à de nombreuses semaines, alors que les esprits traversant le monde des humains leur apportaient plus d'ennuis que de bénédictions.  
Korra voulait prendre en compte chaque possibilité. Même si c'était contrainte et forcée qu'elle avait ouvert les portes, maintenant qu'elle pouvait y réfléchir par elle-même, elle choisit de les laisser ouvertes plutôt que les refermer comme Wan l'avait fait dix mille ans auparavant. Elle préféra faire le pari d'ouvrir une nouvelle ère spirituelle où humains et esprits, technologie et spiritualité, pourraient cohabiter, s'enrichir les uns les autres, et trouver ensemble un équilibre.  
À présent des vagues de couleurs vives flottaient dans le ciel, l'énergie spirituelle abondait au voisinage des pôles, des esprits issus des portes volaient de plus en plus loin autour du monde, et des machines construites de main d'homme sillonnaient les cieux entre les Républiques Unies et le reste du monde, partageant tous le même espace aérien.  
Et ni les uns ni les autres n'étaient ni une bonne ni une mauvaise chose juste en soi : Korra tenait à ce qu'on se rende compte que les esprits et les humains n'étaient pas si différents. C'était la réalité, tout simplement, et ils devraient vivre ainsi tous ensemble, dans ce même monde.

Les changements ne s'arrêtèrent pas aux seules portes des pôles, cependant. Trois ans plus tard, il s'était passé tellement plus. Même si humains et esprits vivaient à peu près en paix, une fusion malsaine des esprits avec une technologie dangereuse rasa Republic City, autrefois ville pionnière de l'harmonie entre humains et esprits et berceau de tous leurs espoirs.  
Pourtant Korra refusa d'abandonner là. Puisqu'il était impossible de reconstruire la cille telle qu'elle était avant la catastrophe, il leur faudrait la repenser autour du cratère au milieu des forêts aux esprits et du reste des bâtiments, entièrement, et pas juste en l'arrangeant ici et là comme l'entreprise d'Asami l'avait fait après l'attaque de Vaatu.  
La troisième porte ouverte par l'explosion, ni australe ni boréale, n'avait aucune importance géographie particulière. L'endroit, avant son ouverture, n'avait non plus aucune importance symbolique et pas grande importance spirituelle. Mais depuis les alignements spirituels s'étaient modifiés et réorganisés pour la prendre en compte, trouvant un nouvel équilibre autour d'elle.  
La fois précédentes où les portes s'étaient ouvertes, le changement apporté dans les énergies cosmiques ramena la maîtrise de l'air dans ce monde, réapparaissant de nulle part et restaurant l'équilibre entre les quatre éléments, en tout cas en terme de nombre. Mais qui savait si ça s'était arrêté là, ou combien de maîtres des trois autres éléments auraient pu s'éveiller au même moment sans être autant remarqués mais simplement considérés comme tardifs ? Combien de maîtres de la terre comprirent alors comment utiliser le métal, ou la lave ? Combien de maîtres du feu découvrirent les éclairs, ou de maîtres de l'eau… le sang ? Personne hormis l'Avatar n'était capable de maîtriser directement l'énergie, mais après tout… Aux alentours d'un nouveau centre spirituel, qui pouvait dire ce qui naîtrait à la génération suivante dans cette partie du monde si spéciale ?  
Korra souhaitant que ça soit le meilleur, faisant confiance aux humains et aux esprits pour renforcer leur cohabitation paisible et même étendre leur coopération. Pourtant sur le moment elle choisit de prendre de la distance par rapport au monde des humains et emmener Asami en vacances dans le monde des esprits. Elles y allaient comme ambassadrices, avant que l'endroit ne soit peut-être envahi par des touristes humains.  
Pleines d'espoir mais sans véritable plan, elles y entrèrent. Quand elles auraient vu tout ce qu'elles voulaient, elles pourraient ressortir à l'un ou l'autre des pôles, ou revenir à quoi que ce serait le nouveau nom de la reconstruction de l'ancienne Republic City – Unité ou Harmonie, peu importait. Malgré tout elles partaient en pleine confiance, certaine que ces vacances leur offriraient un répit bien mérité sans les emmener trop loin pour autant. Elles ne fuyaient pas leurs responsabilités envers le monde. D'ailleurs, ça n'était plus deux mondes reliés par un pont fragile mais bien un seul désormais fusionnant tous ses aspects différents : l'Avatar tout comme une humaine portée sur la technologie y étaient à leur place partout, séparément et encore plus ensemble.


	2. vie personnelle

**Titre :** Comme si c'était le moment de prendre des vacances ?  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Avatar: the Legend of Korra  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Korra/Asami Sato  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** o1, « _canon couple_ pour Femslash February  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Évidemment, ça jase, que l'Avatar ait ouvert un nouveau portail spirituel et en ait profité pour filer dans le monde des esprits. La masse anonyme des citoyens est toujours vive à critiquer…

Déjà, quand son combat contre un esprit géant avait fait pousser des lianes spirituelles partout dans la ville, elle s'était montrée incapable de les faire disparaître, avant de décider que les esprits avaient tout autant le droit que les humains de vivre là et qu'il allait falloir faire avec. Au moins, à ce moment-là, mademoiselle Sato avait pris les choses en main, redessiné le plan des rues et fait reconstruire les immeubles. En trois ans, les gens commençaient juste à s'habituer.

Mais voilà qu'on leur rase à nouveau tout le centre-ville, et cette fois même Sato les abandonnait, pour aller folâtrer avec l'Avatar dans ce fameux monde des esprits ouvert à leur porte. Les plus généreux essaient de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et se dire qu'elle s'en va étudier leurs nouveaux voisins de plus près pour leur préparer soigneusement un nouveau plan de reconstruction. Mais la plupart, désespérés par la destruction de leur ville et impatients, ne réfléchissent pas jusque là. Il n'y a pas grand monde pour avoir pitié de Korra et comprendre qu'elle ait vraiment eu besoin de trois longues années pour se remettre de son combat précédent et de toutes ses conséquences.

Parmi ceux qui les connaissent personnellement aussi, on s'interroge. Pourquoi Asami ? C'est la meilleure amie de Korra, certes. Mais elle n'a jamais montré de spiritualité particulière. Pourquoi pas Jinora, Opal… Mako ? Et puis ils réfléchissent un peu et admettent que la spiritualité des uns ou des autres ne regarde qu'eux, qu'Asami a toujours été là pour Korra, et que si elle l'a choisie pour compagne, elles seront heureuses ensemble.


	3. du temps pour elles

**Titre :** Du temps pour elles  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Avatar: the Legend of Korra  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Korra/Asami Sato  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _vacations and holidays_ pour  LadiesBingo (vacances)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saisons 2, 3, 4, jusqu'à la fin  
 **Avertissements :** mention de torture et de suicide  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1700+

oOo

Korra avait disparu durant trois longues années. C'est très long, ça, quand on a à peine seize ans et qu'on déplore l'absence de sa meilleure amie, ou qu'on voit son pays ravagé par des bandits et qu'on désespère de voir la justice rendue un jour. C'est également très long quand on a dix-neuf ans et qu'on vient de sauver le monde et qu'on se sent tout d'un coup déjà bien vieille.  
Korra avait eu besoin de temps mort pour se remettre après la dernière épreuve subie, mais ces trois années ne furent en rien de vacances. Sévèrement blessée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, il lui fallut tout ce temps pour guérir.

Une fois déjà, à un moment où elle avait cru perdre son identité en tant qu'Avatar, elle avait envisagé de mourir afin d'échapper à une vie mutilée, inutile, et donner une chance au monde de retrouver un nouvel Avatar accompli réincarné. Elle n'alla bien sûr pas jusqu'au bout de cette idée et se comptait éternellement reconnaissante envers ses vies antérieures de lui avoir offert un autre moyen, mais elle y avait bel et bien pensée.  
Cette fois-ci, elle s'était jetée dans une bataille en se pensant parfaitement préparée à donner sa vie pour la liberté et l'avenir des Nomades de l'Air et pour préserver le fragile nouvel équilibre du monde. Son idée de la mort était alors rapide et sans douleur, l'oblitération instantanée de tout en plein milieu d'un combat intense ; quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas vue venir.  
Au lieu de ça, elle se trouva écrasée par un pouvoir supérieur et capturée. Ses ennemis moquèrent sa faiblesse, et la torturèrent. Les menottes et les chaînes retenant ses chevilles et ses poignets l'écartelaient, le poison s'infiltrant dans ses veines brûlait à cœur tout son être, et la voix de Zaheer disparut sous le souvenir de celle d'Amon.  
À les entendre, l'Avatar était devenu inutile. On allait donc s'en débarrasser, et elle, Korra, n'entrait même pas dans leur équation. Pour le Lotus Rouge, elle n'existait même pas, elle n'avait pas de vie propre : elle était l'Avatar, et l'Avatar n'était pas une personne humaine mais un symbole obsolète à détruire. Totalement, définitivement.  
Or deux fois déjà auparavant, Korra avait manqué de peu voir son statut d'Avatar détruit. D'abord Amon lui vola sa maîtrise des éléments. Ensuite Unalaqq lui arracha Raava, l'Esprit de Lumière dont elle, humaine, était l'avatar, rompant ainsi le cycle de ses réincarnations. Depuis, Korra était à la fois le dernier Avatar du cycle précédent, et le premier d'un nouveau… à moins que le Lotus Rouge parvienne à ses fins, et elle en serait aussi le dernier, le seul. Il n'y aurait pas de nouveau cycle du tout.

Korra s'était préparée à la possibilité de sa propre fin, en tant qu'individu mortel, mais pas à celle de Raava, celle de l'Avatar qui devait transcender toutes les existences… et elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait réellement. Elle croyait qu'à la fin, elle serait toujours plus forte et plus maligne de que le Lotus Rouge et qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen de sauver et les Nomades de l'Air et sa propre vie. Et rien ne l'avait préparée à une longue et douloureuse agonie.  
Même après que Su Yin ait extrait le poison de son corps, Korra souffrit encore de douleurs incessantes, envahissantes… et des cauchemars où elle se voyait affreusement impuissante lui rendait tout repos impossible. Il lui fallut six longs mois rien que pour réapprendre à marcher, pour reprendre assez de forces pour accomplir à nouveau seule tous les gestes de la vie quotidienne et redevenir autonome. Dépendre à nouveau de ses parents pour prendre soin d'elle, comme si elle était encore un gros bébé de quatre ans, l'humilia tout ce temps.  
Pendant sa convalescence, Tenzin avait fait savoir sans ambiguïté que les Noamdes de l'Air assumaient le rôle de l'Avatar à sa place pour venir en aide à qui en avait besoin et maintenir l'équilibre du monde. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse… mais plus l'Avatar, plus Korra elle-même.  
Une fois suffisamment rétablie physiquement pour à nouveau, elle s'embarqua dans une quête pour trouver sa nouvelle place dans ce monde où elle n'en avait plus. Deux années d'errance à travers un Royaume de la Terre qui semblait très bien se reconstruire sans son aide, n'eurent rien de vacances. Si elle osait se risquer à une comparaison avec les employés d'usine brièvement rencontrés à Republic City, elle dirait qu'elle s'était retrouvée sans emploi, virée de son rôle obsolète d'Avatar… ce rôle autour duquel elle avait construit toute son identité, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Le voyage à effectuer en elle-même à la recherche de qui pouvait bien lui rester fut difficile et lui sembla interminable.

Pendant ce temps, restée à Republic City, Asami travaillait dur. Il fallait rebâtir la ville et elle redessina le tracé des rues autour des bosquets de jungle, incluant les lianes spirituelles comme élément à part entière du nouveau plan de ville. Elle créa de nouvelles infrastructures, apporta de nouvelles technologies, et offrit même de refaire à neuf les anciens costumes de vols des Nomades de l'Air pour les mettre plus en adéquation avec la renaissance, l'évolution et la modernisation de leur groupe.  
Elle attendit patiemment que Korra revienne. Elle fut témoin de la catastrophe politique au Royaume de la Terre et de sa fin. Elle traversa la tourmente intérieure de la réconciliation avec son père, ce qui l'obligea à revisiter ses crimes avant de pouvoir lui pardonner. Elle vit la ville qu'elle avait déjà reconstruite une fois, à nouveau détruite, et un nouveau Portail vers le Monde des Esprits s'ouvrir en son cœur même. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, elle crut voir Korra disparaître sous ses yeux. Alors, après toutes ces épreuves, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un répit.

Korra ne considérait pas qu'elle fuyait à nouveau ses responsabilité en lui proposant des vacances : elle faisait cela pour Asami.  
Asami s'était sentie laissée pour compte la fois où Korra, Mako et Bolin se rendirent dans le Monde des Esprits pour combattre Vaatu pendant qu'elle restait en dehors, dans le monde physique. Ils lui racontèrent ensuite, chacun à sa façon, ce qui s'y était passé. Elle fut témoin, comme tant d'autres, de la manifestation de l'Avatar dans le monde extérieur, mais ne vit jamais directement ce qu'elle imaginait comme les mystères profonds des pouvoirs de Korra, et en jalousait un peu ses amis.  
Des gens qui ne la connaissaient pas bien auraient pu dire, peut-être, qu'une fille comme elle aussi versée dans la technologie ne devait pas être assez spirituelle pour côtoyer les Esprits, mais elle estimait que créer des machines qui facilitent la vie quotidienne des gens, et les voir développer leur vie intérieure, n'étaient pas incompatible. Au contraire : elle en voulait comme preuve la façon dont elle avait rebâti Republic City, intégrant les rues et les lianes avec respect de la place de chaque et en aidant la cohabitation des humains et des esprits.  
Pour Asami, l'idée même du Monde des Esprits était liée à Korra et pour cela aussi, ça l'en rendait curieuse. À quel point ressemblait-il vraiment, d'une part au monde réel qu'elle connaissait, d'une autre au monde imaginaire dont elle rêvait parfois la nuit ?

Finalement, ce fut encore plus fou que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Tout y était si joli, avec tant de jolies couleurs, intenses, brillantes, vibrantes, débordant de vie – des choses qui étaient des fleurs et des papillons et des oiseaux tout à la fois ? Avec les Esprits, tout était possible !  
Korra avait entendu dire qu'il faudrait une quantité d'énergie spirituelle phénoménale pour transformer le paysage dans ce monde, mais que son ambiance changeait aisément en fonction de l'état d'esprit de l'Avatar qui le visitait. Du coup, même si sa propre imagination ne limitait pas les choses, ce qu'elle avait en tête ces temps-ci aidait les esprits à se montrer amicaux avec elles. Elle expliqua, un peu gênée :  
« Je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi ici. Du coup, ce monde est aussi heureux que moi que tu sois là. Et comme de toute façon, n'importe quel endroit avec toi dedans sera forcément beau… avec en plus Raava pour donner un coup de main, tout ici peut être aussi beau que tu le voudras. »  
Le lien entre le Monde des Esprits et l'Avatar, Korra avait appris son existence par l'Oncle Iroh la fois précédente où elle s'était retrouvée là… sous la forme d'une petite fille perdue. Les ajouts étaient de son cru. Et elle préféra taire que cette fameuse fois précédente, elle avait assisté à un mariage. Elle était de retour, cette fois en tant que jeune femme, adulte, belle, forte et confiante. Et accompagnée. L'Oncle Iroh plaisanta juste un peu sur la présence de sa compagne, mais sans insister.  
Quand Korra avait lancé l'idée de ce voyage, elle l'avait présenté comme des vacances, pas une lune de miel. Pour autant qu'elles comptaient profiter à fond de ces moments, elles gardaient toutes deux à l'esprit tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire dans le monde physique. Mais, ça restait un « plus tard ». Elles avaient bien assez de temps devant elles pour tirer le meilleur parti de leur visite ici avant d'avoir à rentrer… et tellement à voir !

Korra se rappela un autre enseignement de l'Oncle Iroh : la meilleure façon de s'aider soi-même, c'était d'abord d'aider autrui. Elle était là pour accompagner Asami avant de s'occuper d'elle-même. Ça la rendait heureuse de réaliser un souhait d'Asami, de prendre soin d'elle… et au passage, elle s'en trouvait mieux elle-même. Korra avait elle aussi besoin de ce temps de repos, à l'écart du monde, pour de vrai cette fois.

En fin de compte, leur petit voyage, d'une certaine façon, n'était seulement pour leur petit bonheur égoïste mais bénéficiait au monde entier : elles en faisaient le symbole de l'union entre spirituel et matériel, concrétisée par l'Avatar choisissant comme amie, comme compagne et comme égale, d'une fille dépourvue de la moindre maîtrise d'élément mais ouverte aux esprits. Ensemble, elles représentaient la communion des deux mondes et l'essence même de l'Avatar : humaine et spirituelle.  
Alors… en plus de vacances bien méritées, elle trouvait quand même moyen de justifier leur voyage comme un peu de travail officiel ?


	4. un baiser tant attendu

**Titre :** Si la magie existe en ce monde  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Avatar: the Legend of Korra  
 **Couple :** Korra/Asami Sato, mention de Mako  
 **Genre :** amoureux  
 **Gradation :** PG /K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de DiMartino & Konietzko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _kissing_ " pour LadiesBingo (baiser)  
 **Prompt :** journée mondiale de la visibilité Bi (23 septembre)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série, mention de la saison précédente  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Elle ont pris l'habitude de s'offrir l'une l'autre des compliments, et rougissent encore furieusement à chaque fois. Elles se tiennent la main, elles se prennent dans leurs bras sans y donner la moindre arrière-pensée. Elles prennent soin l'une de l'autre, tendrement.  
Une fois que toute négativité passée a finie d'être réglé, il ne leur reste que de l'affection. Elles organisent leurs vacances, puis toute leur vie future. Tant que ça sera ensemble, elles ont u avenir radieux devant elles !

Imagine un peu ça, réalise Korra : quand elle était amoureusement de Mako tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c'était l'embrasser. PAs grand' chose de plus, pas grand' chose de moins.  
Asami, quand elle fréquentait ce même Mako, ne l'embrassait pas beaucoup. Ils se tenaient la main eux aussi, se câlinaient joue contre joue, jouaient les amoureux transis jusqu'à l'écœurement.

Elles ne posent jamais la question - encore moins, pitié ! à Mako - si l'autre a fait "ça" avec lui. Ça serait trop bizarre. Quand elles étaient amies, seulement amies, rien de moins et rien de plus, comme elles avaient confiance l'une en l'autre, ça les rendaient curieuses et elles auraient pu oser... Mais maintenant qu'elles sont ensemble, il est trop tard pour ça.  
Elles sont toujours amies pourtant, et, même si elles ont du mal avec ce concept, c'est leur tour de se fréquenter l'une l'autre. Elles sont d'autant plus confiance l'une en l'autre. Mais pas au moins de partager cette information spécifique. C'est du passé, elles le laissent mourir.  
Quant à Mako lui-même, c'est un bon ami ; tout le ressentiment qu'il avait pu y avoir entre eux trois autrefois a eu le temps de guérir. Mais elles ne le laisseront plus jamais s'insinuer entre elles deux désormais.

Leur bonheur, au début, semblait trop beau pour être vrai, trop spécial. Après tout ce qu'elles ont traversé, après trois longues années de séparation, leurs sentiments renaissaient plus forts que jamais, plus forts que tout ce qu'elles connaissaient.

Étant toutes les deux filles uniques, ayant grandi plus ou moins isolées, elles n'ont pas eu de sœurs ni même de meilleure amie avec qui se blottir la nuit. Maintenant elles dorment dans le même lit, et font plus que juste se blottir l'une contre l'autre.  
Elles ont commencé à partager ce lit en toute innocence d'abord. Elles se tiennent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour se réconforter. Elles s'étreignent tendrement. Et à force de partager cette intimité, elles s'enhardissent.

Avec précaution, elles se lancent dans les caresses ; d'abord juste u bout des doigts, le long de la joue, remettre une mèche de cheveux en place, presser doucement une épaule. Toutes ces choses qu'elles peuvent faire simplement en tant qu'amies et en rester là... Laisser une paume s'attarder juste un peu trop longtemps sur une hanche, c'est le plus osé qu'elles font pour l'instant.

Elles rêvent toutes deux de placer cette main un peu plus loin encore mais aucune n'ose encore le faire. Même si elles sont certaines que ce désir est également partagé, que ces sentiments sont réciproques, demander la permission de le faire est trop intimidant. Et le faire sans permission préalable est simplement impensable.

Elles prennent leur temps pour s'apprendre l'une l'autre, pour se découvrir, pour comprendre comment aimer paisiblement. Elles attendent le moment parfait pour se mettre à s'aimer passionnément.

Elles désirent fort cette plus grande intimité mais n'osent toujours pas franchir la barrière qui la leur permettra. Elles n'ont jamais vu faire ça autour d'elles, même si elles savent que c'est possible en ce monde. Elles craignent de briser quelque chose si elles s'y prennent mal.

C'est seulement en quittant temporairement ce monde pour passer dans le suivant, qu'elles se sentent assez à l'abri pour laisser libre cours à leur désir. En passant le portal spirituel, elles se regardent longuement dans les yeux... avant de céder. Sachant que tout est enfin bien ainsi, elles se penchent l'une vers l'autre, comblent la distance qui reste entre elles, et s'embrassent.

Elles connaissent déjà l'une de l'autre les yeux, de s'être tellement contemplées ; les mains, de les avoir si souvent tenues ; elles découvrent enfin leurs lèvres, leurs langues. Elles ferment les yeux pour s'abandonner plus encore aux sensations du baiser.  
Quand elles le rompent, c'est pour se frotter encore joue contre joue, se toucher front contre front. Quand elles rouvrent les yeux, pour se regarder l'une l'autre, elles s'émerveillent de la vision renouvelée de leur amour magnifique.

Ce baiser dont elles ont tellement rêvé, est tout ce qu'elles espéraient, et plus encore. Il est magique. Il rend tout parfait !


End file.
